


I bet you kiss your knuckles (Right before they touch my cheek)

by chlorinx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinx/pseuds/chlorinx
Summary: Nothing says 'I love you' quite like his iron fists.





	I bet you kiss your knuckles (Right before they touch my cheek)

Toes curling and teeth clenched, this is fun, this is worth it. 

The punches are harsh, bullets killing him each time, and Tyler relishes in it, it cleanses him. 

"Disgusting," The man shouts,"You're disgusting".

He believes him, he knows it, he can feel the insects crawling inside of him, showing him he's nothing but an animal. 

Blood pours from his mouth, his nose, his lips, and tired, the man's had enough. He stops, deflated.

Josh texts Tyler then, a short and sweet "Hope you're okay dude".

The man throws the device across the living room. It cracks. 

He buys him ice cream later, banana caramel on a cone, and Tyler loves him again. He is forgiven again. 

Nothing says 'I love you' quite like this.


End file.
